


[Featured Story] Chaos in the Capital!

by Siver



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 英雄伝説VI 空の軌跡 | Sora no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Liberl News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: It's a nice day in Grancel...





	[Featured Story] Chaos in the Capital!

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 23

### [Featured Story] Chaos in the Capital!

**Foul Deeds Plague Grancel!**

A number of strange incidents have occurred within the Royal City ranging from stolen and misplaced goods to minor accidents. A white figure has been spotted several times and while some suspect the involvement of the infamous masked thief, Phantom Thief B, this does not appear to be the case. While several incidents have been reported it is suspected more yet remain.

♦ **Edel Department Store Mix-up**

Chaos ensued at Edel Department store this week as items were repeatedly found amongst the wares of the wrong shops. Strange sounds that one customer claims to sound like a harmonica were regularly heard but gone as soon as anyone went to investigate. More items were found on the floor soon after. In the end a packet of tea and a Mishy plush have been reported missing.

♦ **South Block Popping**

South Block saw its own strange occurrence yesterday when the popcorn stand of owner Gaspard overloaded and popcorn flooded into the street to the delight of the children. Many witnesses claim to have heard a bird-like honking among the bangs and pops, but nothing was seen.

Gaspard stated with some resignation: “I’ve seen many accidents happen but this is like nothing I’ve experienced. It shouldn’t be possible to have this much.”

The resultant mess was cleaned up and order restored, however the cause remains a mystery.

**♦ Royal Guard at a Loss**

One of the castle guards claims to have been lured away by a beast. He was found later, soaking wet at the edge of the river, rambling about a strange ‘honking’ noise. No injuries were suffered.

Captain Julia Schwarz made a statement with the backing of Crown Princess Klaudia: “The Royal Guard is doing everything in their power to see the culprit caught and assure the populace these incidents will be brought to an end.”

As to who or what the culprit is remains a mystery, however they have made it clear these acts are not the work of Phantom Thief B.

**♦ Bracers on the Case**

The Bracer Guild has not been left untouched by these incidents. The Guild’s sign has gone missing and the culprit’s involvement is suspected. The guild receptionist has stated that the Guild is also investigating these incidents and request further reports of trouble be made to them. They will assist the victims.

Elnan set down the news with a sigh. Still no luck in catching the perpetrator and he was just as curious as everyone was perturbed.

“Uh, Elnan?” Anelace stood near one of the guild boards with a puzzled frown. “I think we’ve been hit again?”

Elnan hurried around the counter to join her. On the board was pinned a new paper:

<strike>take the guard for a swim</strike>

<strike>steal the supporting gauntlet</strike>

<strike>share a popped snack</strike>

<strike>have a tea party</strike>

serve the royal banquet<strike></strike>

“Oh dear,” Elnan said. “I’d better give Captain Schwarz a call. It seems the royal family can expect a visitor.”

“And I can contact Klo-er Her Highness too!” Anelace said.

“Please do.”

Under the castle’s bridge a white shape could be seen if the viewer chose the right angle. The goose drifted peacefully with a soft and satisfied honk. It was almost time.


End file.
